Tout ce que le maître désire
by mangafana
Summary: Harry est en pleine peine de coeur. Dobby lui demande ce qu'il désire vraiment et Harry fait une demande sans y penser qui pourrait changer sa vie. One-Shot HPxDM


Auteur : mangafana

Bonne lecture.

Harry poussa un soupire à faire s'effondrer Big Ben puis il porta à sa bouche sa cuillère à soupe remplie de glace vanille, noix de pécan, filet de chocolat, filet de caramel et brownie de chez Florian Fortarôme.

Encore une fois, bien que sa célébrité lui bouffait la vie au jour le jour, de temps en temps, comme par exemple quand il demandait à ce cher Florian de lui livrer un bac de 5 litres de sa glace préférée alors que d'habitude, il ne livrait pas, sa renommée pouvait être utile.

Bien sûr, c'était aussi sa renommée qui faisait qu'il était actuellement en train de bouffer le bac de 5 litres de glaces devant la télé et alors qu'il ne s'était pas lavé depuis plus de 2 jours.

Encore une fois, alors qu'il était un peu amoureux, il avait réalisé que son amant n'en avait qu'après son or et qu'il voulait faire la une des journaux avec lui et rien de plus.

Harry soupira encore et mangea une nouvelle cuillère de glace. Il entendit un pop près de lui et daigna jeter un regard oblique à la source du bruit :

-Oh, maître Harry Potter. Vous n'aurez plus faim pour le repas si vous continuez à manger de la glace comme ça. S'exclama Dobby, l'elfe de maison.

Après que Harry ait tué Voldemort et quitté Poudlard à la fin de ses études, Dobby avait décidé de son propre chef et sans lui demandé son avis, de le suivre et de devenir son elfe personnel. Harry n'avait pas trop protesté parce qu'il aimait bien Dobby et que ça lui évitait de faire le ménage.

-C'est pas grave, Dobby, ne prépare rien à manger pour moi, je préfère la glace.

-Oh, le maître est si triste.

-Ouais, ben ça m'apprendra à m'enticher d'un beau mec qui n'a rien dans la tête ! Je le savais pourtant qu'il n'en voulait qu'à mon argent mais il était quand même gentil avec moi alors …

-Maître, il ne vous méritait pas. Le maître devrait aller se détendre dans le bon bain que Dobby à fait couler. Cela lui fera du bien … et Dobby pourrait aérer la pièce, comme ça.

Harry poussa un autre soupire puis se fit la réflexion qu'effectivement, cela lui ferai du bien de bouger un peu de son canapé qui commençait à prendre la forme de ses fesses et de son bac de glace.

-Mouais, aller, je vais aller prendre un bain et espérer me noyer dans l'eau. Dit Harry en se levant difficilement, les membres flageolants d'être restés dans la même position pendant plus de 48h.

-C'est bien, maître.

-Ne touche pas au bac de glace, Dobby, j'y ai apposé un sort de refroidissement parfait qui la conserve froide mais pas totalement gelée donc elle est un peu fondue sur les bords et j'adore ça. Je reprendrais cette glace là ou je l'ai laissé après le bain.

-Oh, maître Harry ! Qu'est-ce que Dobby pourrait faire pour vous ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Tout ce que le maître désire !

-C'est simple, je veux un jeune homme gentil qui m'aime pour moi, Harry et pas pour ma fortune ou ma célébrité. Je ne pensais pas que ce serai si dur à trouver.

Harry remarqua alors que Dobby était comme entré en transe. Ses yeux fixe et ses doigts bougeant, comme s'il cherchait quoi lui répondre.

Il lui donna une légère tape dans le dos en passant près de lui et dit :

-C'est rien, va, je finirai bien par trouver l'homme de ma vie … peut-être dans 92 ou 93 ans …

Harry entra alors dans la salle de bain sans voir Dobby disparaître dans un pop.

Après une heure de bain brulant et en être sorti rouge et les doigts ridés comme ceux d'une grand-mère, Harry devait avouer que ça faisait du bien d'être propre et de ne plus sentir cette odeur persistante le suivre partout …

Il avait revêtu un pantalon blanc et une veste sans manche blanche également. Il sorti de la salle de bain en se frottant la tête avec une serviette éponge et rentrait à nouveau dans le salon quand il entendit un pop bruyant devant lui.

Il releva la tête et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir apparaître Dobby ainsi que … Drago Malfoy !

-Maître, j'ai trouvé ce que vous vouliez ! Dobby est content et très fatigué par sa recherche. Dobby se retire pour dormir un peu.

Puis l'elfe disparut en popant à nouveau.

-Mais … s'exclama Harry.

-Potter ! Cela fait bien 5 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu … Puis-je savoir ce que tu as demandé à ce stupide elfe pour qu'il vienne me chercher ?

-Comment ça ?

-Potter, tu as beau être un sorcier, tu ne connais pas encore tellement de subtilité de notre monde. Tu as dû faire une demande précise pour que Dobby vienne me chercher. Un elfe de maison doit obligatoirement tout faire pour contenter son maître. Alors je répète, que lui as-tu demandé ? Demanda Drago tout en matant Harry. Il faut dire que le spectacle était assez agréable à l'œil.

Potter, avec sa peau légèrement bronzée, ressemblait à un pain d'épice, dans ce pantalon et cette veste blanche qui laissait voir ses bras légèrement musclés. En plus, il sortait manifestement de la douche parce que ses cheveux fous et humides laissaient encore filtrer quelques gouttes.

Harry avait le visage tout froissé par la réflexion quand il se repassa enfin sa dernière conversation avec Dobby … il avait demandé … demandé …

-Oh !

-Ah, et la lumière fut. Et donc, tu lui as demandé quoi ?

-Tu es amoureux de moi ?

Pour le coup, Drago rougit énormément et regarda Harry avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai demandé à Dobby un jeune homme gentil et amoureux de moi !

-Oh … et bien … hum … c'est …

-Un … un dîner, ça te tente ? je t'invite … Demanda Harry timidement.

-Oui, d'accord … avec plaisir … Dit Drago avec une légère rougeur aux joues.

Harry lui sourit et commença à mettre ses chaussures.

-Mais je croyais que tu étais avec ce mec, là, le plus nul joueur de Quidditch qui joue en ligue ?

-Marius, oui, je sortais avec lui … jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il n'en avait qu'après mes galions et ma page spéciale hebdomadaire dans la gazette.

-Encore une bimbo, hein, Potter ? Tu les accumules.

-Je sais, j'ignore comment je peux m'y prendre aussi mal pour me choisir mes amants.

-Je suis avocat, maintenant donc si tu veux, je pourrais attaquer la gazette si ils sortent quelque chose sur cette rupture. Déclara Drago en lui ouvrant la porte de l'appartement et en le faisant galamment passer devant lui.

-Oh, avec plaisir, merci Drago. Dit doucement Harry en s'arrêtant devant lui, en lui posant une main délicate sur le bras et en lui embrassant la joue.

Drago rougit encore et bénit les elfes de maison.

FIN


End file.
